


WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 28/29/30

by CuteCabaret



Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [26]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober 2020, Nipple Play, PWP, Praise Kink, Soulmates, Telepathic Bond, Whumptober 2020, femmeslash, wound reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret
Summary: Noir needs comforting after what she thinks is a catastrophic failure. Poppy provides it, but discovers a secret in the process.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950670
Kudos: 4





	WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 28/29/30

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the absence! Yet again chronic illness kicks my ass. To make up for that, sorta, I squished all three days into one fill, even though I'm still a day behind, oops. Tomorrow is the finale though, and I'm proud to have made it this far, even with the schedule slips. This was still kind of a hassle to write as I'm not 100% yet but I refuse to fall behind by any more days. I'm still not that great at ending things either.
> 
> Prompt: Comfort/Praise Kink, Reluctant Bedrest/Fingering, Wound Reveal/Nipple Play

Noir and Poppy were always trying their absolute best to escape every misadventure as unscathed as possible – and Poppy’s Egoist psion powers made that a little more likely, but it was impossible to get away from everything and anything a hundred percent injury free. It’d be lying to say either party never had close brushes with death, but fuck, they were trying, at least. It was just really difficult when both of them kept trying to take blows meant for the other.

Almost as difficult as getting Noir to actually stay in bed, for the Seldarine’s sake. “This was a lot easier when you were unconscious…” Poppy whispered to herself, even if seeing Noir like that made her chest burn with worry and when Noir opened her eyes finally, with that usual perturbed look that she only wore after a disaster, Poppy didn’t need their psychic link to know Noir hated the experience just as much. She took to actually sitting on the elf, anything to get her to stop moving and aggravating whatever Poppy didn’t have the current stamina to heal. Thank Pelor the innkeeper took pity on them and let them have this room until Noir recovered enough for them to leave for the low price of one copper a day, even if, to Noir, that was still an amount that would grow too large for her liking over time -

“You cannot – you will not be recovered enough for us to leave tomorrow morning!” Poppy insisted, tracing a finger as lightly as possible down Noir’s side – over her chemise, even – and waiting and watching for a wince. “We’ll skip out if we really must.” She said, just loud enough for Noir to hear it, in case these walls had ears. The idea made her shrivel up inside just the tiniest bit, but sometimes they just had to be somewhat cruel so that they themselves could survive. It wouldn’t be their first crime nor their last, unfortunately, but such was life when you were a runaway. Poppy was expecting an argument, a fight, a spark, some sort of protest or defiance, but Noir uncharacteristically proved Poppy’s point by actually...hmm, she wouldn’t call the way Noir mentally curled in on herself, that she could feel through the soulbond, sulking, exactly. It made her chest a little tight, though – “Noir? Fi?” Maybe the old nickname would get a response. She reflexively reached for Noir’s wrists, not sure what she was really trying to do herself, but relieved when she felt a pulse – not the same tempo it was when they first got here, when Noir had pushed herself to the limit, running on fumes to make absolutely certain they both made it to a safe horizontal surface she could collapse on. It had slowed to something approaching normalcy, although it did get faster when Poppy’s hands made contact with golden skin. Still, she didn’t pull away. Instead, Noir lay in silence for a few seconds, and just when Poppy’s anxiety couldn’t take it anymore, she spoke.

“This shouldn’t have happened.” Noir finally said, words so bitter Poppy felt like she was eating food made by the talentless hacks that dared call themselves chefs who worked at the last inn they stayed at. “I should have been good enough to make sure both of us managed to get here in one piece.” She closed her eyes for a second, giving Poppy the privilege of seeing things from her point of view. That was a nice feature of the soulbond link, the ability to communicate without words. It cut down on Poppy’s chattiness immensely and it was a lot easier to explain things with these visuals sometimes, instead of trying to fit meaning into the right vocabulary like a puzzle and still having one of them end up confused because some things just didn’t have a perfect translation from picture to word, from thought to mouth, from visceral experience and feeling to the dry removed version of events that had been twisted by too many layers of hearsay and deliberately false tongues. Poppy would always believe everything and anything that Noir ever told her, with some very rare exceptions, but it was entirely another thing to be able to match the shared pain she’d felt with the images that matched it.

Memory, however, was a tricky and biased thing, and even though right now Poppy was feeling the weight of Noir’s disappointment with every arrow she couldn’t dodge, every sword thrust she just barely parried, every punch in the gut by all the cannon fodder she had to make her way through to get to the shining light in the darkness that was her human wife – this was all still just Noir’s feelings. The arrows were accurate, as Poppy had spent the better half hour removing them carefully and having to pause every second and heal the wounds inch by inch before they were as patched up as she could make them, and the bulk of those bruises Poppy had forced to fade with her own fingers, sucking in breath as they bloomed all over herself underneath her clothes instead. But if she voiced her suspicions that the inadequacy Noir was complaining about was just something she made up about herself, it’d justifiably cause a fight, so instead she just bent over to stroke Noir’s cheek instead.

“I think you did the best you could under the circumstances.” She soothed. Noir would just shut down if she jumped straight to lavishing compliments of how great she was, how perfect, even if Poppy really did think she was the best thing ever. Especially right now, looking at Poppy all confused, bewildered, before settling down into – “No, no, you don’t get to even think that it’s obvious that I think it’s great because I’m me.” Poppy gently scolded. “I got hurt too, I just healed it.” Healed it twice, actually, because she took on some of Noir’s injuries too, and the only reason Noir still had lingering scrapes and bruises was because Poppy’s limits were reached, making it just a tiny bit harder to untie Noir’s chemise as delicately as she’d like. She still paused, looking at Noir, making sure now wasn’t a bad time, but her head was humming with Noir’s sadness and whenever she was in one of her moods, Noir was always there to distract. It was time she repaid the comfort she always received – if Noir was down for it. There were still injuries to be mindful of, and Poppy would understand if she wanted something different.

Noir answered by shrugging out of her chemise as well as she could, Poppy filling in the gaps in skill, until it was pulled down and hiked up, allowing access to the most important body parts. Poppy decided to focus on her chest for now, a safe place that wouldn’t get Noir too riled up, hopefully, but it was still fun to rub her nipples and run her fingers through Noir’s hair, frowning a little at how it hadn’t exactly been unbraided properly, but Noir gave the sweetest little whine when Poppy went to try, so her fingers went back to playing with those perfect boobs. “You really did a good job,” Poppy insisted again, making sure those tiny gasps Noir made when Poppy squeezed a tit weren’t from her accidentally aggravating an injury. But Noir’s chest was unscathed entirely, so it was fine to bend down and press her lips to one nipple, feeling Noir’s heartbeat as she lightly sucked, while her other hand grabbed a whole handful of the other breast. She normally didn’t want to leave marks on a good day, so the plan here was slow, languid, even though Noir’s breath hitched a little in anticipation as Poppy went to kiss her on the mouth instead, cupping both breasts and tracing the nipples with her thumbs. She had to stop for every compliment – “You taste so delicious.” “Your nipples are so cute and pink and hard.” “Fuck, your eyes are so sparkly and amazing.” But it was worth it, for the way she felt Noir squirm underneath her and had the added bonus of being able to cut off Noir’s begging for more with another kiss. For a bit, she kept up the pattern of rubbing Noir’s hard nipples at various different speeds that could all largely be labeled slow and gentle, only the most minute differences between them, and only stopping her soft kissing to utter affirmations and declarations of love when she felt Noir was behaving. Noir kept getting cheekier and cheekier, starting to actually whine whenever Poppy paused to say “You’re the best! Just keep this up and maybe I’ll put a finger in~…” It made Poppy tingle with arousal and calm with relief, if Noir felt well enough now to be a tiny bit of a brat. At least, it did, until, as she was peeling back the sheets that kept her from the prize, running her fingers away from Noir’s wonderful chest and down her side, Noir let a wince slip and Poppy pulled her hands away, bloody.

To her credit, the mood only dropped halfway, because Noir’s attempts at stoicism, despite how red she was getting, the tiny otherwise imperceptible shiver that only Poppy would ever think to even look for...Poppy’s heart sank, and she really wanted to salvage this. But, pushing up Noir’s chemise even more and finding a decently sized gash that was still slowly bleeding – and she even noticed now that the chemise was stained with it too… Ugh, this needed to be stitched, actually...unless. If Noir could try to hide this, she could…! Noir jumped when Poppy landed on her, eyes fluttering a little, but she recovered quickly, sort of. Okay, she was still wobbly on her hands and knees and got a little bit paler, but the wound was gone, on Noir and her both.

“I admit I reached my limit for real now.” Poppy whispered, trying to build back up to what they’d been doing earlier. “You aren’t hiding anything else, right?” Her voice came out sharper than she intended, but Noir didn’t even flinch.

“No.” Noir supposed they were even now. Her excuse of not telling Poppy due to just not wanting to see her like this, an exhausted heap who couldn’t really hold herself up, died on her lips. Poppy was no quitter, not in the medicinal arts, and not in their playtime either, putting her face to Noir’s chest again and sucking, harder this time, a little frustrated, and rather than complain, Noir inched back down and spread her legs. She felt Poppy’s finger slip inside, curling and stroking her walls, the pads pressed hard against the top, while her thumb massaged Noir’s clit. Noir fell into a haze of pleasure, so distracted by the way Poppy’s hands were moving in and out, that she almost didn’t catch Poppy’s next sentence.

“I still think you’re really great, you know.” Poppy panted, in between circling Noir’s nipples with her tongue. “Even if you make mistakes, you’re wonderful. Your body is wonderful, the way you do your best to keep us safe is wonderful, your obedience is wonderful, your soul is wonderful.” Each “wonderful” was punctuated by a long, slow, drag of her finger along Noir’s inner walls, or rubbing a little more aggressively at her clit for a few seconds, or sometimes both. Noir started to tense and pant in the way that Poppy knew from experience meant she was close, so she laid it on a little thick: “You’re such a good girl. You’ve always been a good girl, and I know you’ll always be a good girl.” She felt Noir’s muscles clamp down around her fingers, and took her hands away from her clit, watching Noir shudder in pleasure, and while it did make her a little hot downstairs, ultimately she ended up flopping next to her. The link told her Noir finished in the way that was a subtle warmth creeping up your spine and settling in your brain, not the kind that made you see stars, and that was good enough. Anything more intense might’ve actually hurt.

Noir went to reach for Poppy’s chest but Poppy lightly slapped her hand away. “I don’t have the energy right now.” She admitted. “Sorry.” She could still manage a nice kiss, which she did, slow and soft, but that was about it, and she broke away after a few seconds, content to rest her head on Noir’s well used chest. She could untangle Noir’s hair properly later. Noir sighed, the orgasm over completely now, and settled in, the brief tension between them all but forgotten now. The way Poppy’s fingers curled around her own was all the confirmation she needed that tomorrow was gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say that I'm really grateful for everybody who's been leaving kudos, bookmarks, all the hits I've received this past month, even if you don't comment. It makes me so happy to see people engaging with my work, even if it's only reading a line or two and then closing the tab. Thanks!


End file.
